Viral the Storyteller
by The Knight of Thirteen
Summary: A brief account of the many occupations and encounters of the stroyteller. Viral is my favorite character and i may continue if there is demand.


I've lived through so many ages. I've known so many heroes and witnessed so many legends. I've fought alongside warriors lost to the sands of time, and I have ventured to the farthest reaches of the galaxy.

I served under Lord Genome, the Spiral King. At his command, I fought the humans. In my heart, loyalty was second only to honor. I would gladly have given my life for my king. But these humans, one in particular, were very different from the image the rumors painted.

Kamina, the leader of a resistance group, was a fantastic adversary. My first real challenge. What he lacked in intelligence or skill, he always made up for with courage and passion. I felt a small amount of respect for him despite the hatred that I was obliged to feel towards his kind.

I battled him on several occasions, although I was defeated over and over, or circumstances ended our encounters, I never gave up. I felt compelled to test myself against this naked ape to prove my superiority.

But as I watched the greatest warriors of our empire fall to this band of humans and its leader in the red gunman, I began to wonder if they were really as weak and worthless as I had been led to believe. I saw them fight as well as any beastman. I witnessed a unity and honor among them that even many of my comrades lacked.

Then I faced him in what was to be our deciding battle only to find that the man named Kamina had perished long ago and that I had been bested on these occasions by a mere cub of the humans! What sort of inferior creatures could they be if even a child of them could best the king's greatest generals?

I decided I would face this child as I would a fellow beastman warrior. A fair and honest duel. But when my commander ordered me to use underhanded tactics to achieve victory, I refused. I knew I had all but forfeit my life, but it was better to me than betraying my own honor. The hardest decision of my life, was choosing between my loyalty and my honor.

I asked the Spiral King about my suspicions of the naked apes. To my surprise, he confirmed them. He told me that humans were the greatest creatures to ever walk the earth. Not because of size, or intelligence, or strength or speed. Because of their never ending ability to pursue the future. To march on in the face of death. To fight against all odds.

I witnessed the fall of the Spiral King and the end of the beastmen's reign upon the earth.

I witnessed a child, driven by his love for a lost brother and his desire for a better future, topple the Teplin Throne and slay the Spiral King who had created all beastmen.

I witnessed the creation of a new government. The establishment of equality between humans and beastmen. The birth of corruption in the world of politics as always follows its creation. I witness the Anti Spiral attempt to destroy the earth and wipe out the human race.

And I was there when Simon the Digger saved all of the spiral universe with his unmatchable fighting spirit. The greatest spiral warrior to ever live. A man who I had fought against and fought beside. A man I had traveled to the end of time and space with to fight an enemy that could not be beaten. A man that stood atop the universe and did what no other could do.

He cast down the anti spiral and took our destiny from their hands. He gave us back our future so that we could always move forward. I was given the task of telling for all time the victory of the spiral king. But in the end, I have the privilege of spreading the story of the spiral warrior.

I served as an ambassador for earth to the other spiral galaxies.

I fell in love with a human.

I was the first beastman to have a child.

I was the first beastman to develop spiral power of my own.

But now my great great grand children are spiral warriors. Now I only have my memories of my wife, the youngest of the black siblings who fought beside Kamina and Simon. Now I have watched the rise and fall and resurrection of the human empires throughout the universe.

I was once a soldier. Then an outlaw. Then a warrior. A husband. A father. An ambassador. A peacemaker. A mediator.

Now, I am just a storyteller.

My name is Viral. Never forget the men who fought to give you this world. Never forget what they sacrificed so that your future would be free.


End file.
